Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/wyprawa życia
Całe info na osobnym blogu. Normalnie nie mogłam wytrzymać żeby to napisać. Wybiła 100. Bez przeciągania zaczynamy :) Rozdział 1początek wyprawy czas zacząć Obudziłem się wcześnie o 5:30 rano. Ubrałem się i do pokoju wpadła Wichura ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozwinąłem pelerynę stroju i spojrzałem na nich.wyspiie ładco, kolejna ofiara wikingów. Tym razem mały koszmar ponocnik. - Smoczyca spuściła głowę. - Tego jest już za dużo, te maluchy nie miały nawet 100 lat ! Zajmę się tymi wikingami. - nie mogę uwierzyć, to już 12 w tym miesiącu. - Jaki masz plan bracie? - szczerbatek widocznie się o mnie martwił. Moje oczy przybrały kolor czerwono-brązowy ( złość-współczucie ). - zabierzasz mnie na wyspę Berk, ja dojdę do wioski. Nasz zwiadowca zawiadomił mnie, że szykują jakąś wyprawę. Podobno szukają jeszcze jednego członka, zwinę pelerynę i popłynę z nimi. Po pogrzebie oczywiście. - nikt nie śmiał mnie powstrzymać, a z myśli szczerbatka dowiedziałem się, że ten pomysł mu się podoba. Na pogrzebie. Nigdy nie lubiłem pogrzebów, jako iż jestem Władcą, to ja musiałem pogrzebać dzieciaka. O co chodziło wikingom ? Z ciekawości patrzył co robią, a oni go zabili. Młodziki nie są w stanie tak dobrze się obronić, dlatego najczęściej to one umierają w starciu z wikingami. Z milionów młodych tylko kilka setek przeżywa, i kogo to wina? Wikingów ! Oni nie mają serca, ani rozumu! Oni nie wiedzą, jak to jest patrzeć zrozpaczonym rodzicom którzy stracili swoje jedyne dziecko prosto w oczy. Musze zakończyć tę wojnę, mam tego dosyć ! Po pogrzebie, na Berk. Razem ze szczerbatkiem wylądowaliśmy. Szczerbatek odleciał, zostawiając mnie na wyspie tych barbarzyńców. Gdy szłem przez las, prawie oberwałem toporem. Druga blizna by się nie przydała, na szczęście miałem maskę i wiking jej nie zauwarzył. Gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem młodą dziewczynę, o blond włosach. Zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać: - kim jesteś ? Mogłam cię zabić! Dlaczego się szlajasz po lesie całkiem sam dzieciaku ? - w jej oczach było widać furię, moje oczy były koloru żółto-czerwonego ( niepokój ( czy też strach ) i złość ). W jej głowie było mnóstwo pytań. - ja jestem czkawka. Dziękuje że mnie nie zabiłaś Astrid. -Idiota! Co ona sobie pomyśli ?! Zaraz czy ona nazwała mnie przed chwilą dzieciakiem? Jestem starszy od nich wszystkich razem wziętych ! Wsumie mogła się pomylić, wkońcu wyglądam na dziewietnastolatka. - skąd znasz moje imię ?- kurczę, to się wkopałem. Cholibka, co ja jej teraz powiem ?! Cześć jestem czkawka, jestem Władcą Smoków, mam brata smoka szczerbatka, jestem telepatą i zaklinaczem. Aż takim idiotą nie jestem, jakoś się wykręce. - zgadywałem. - nic lepszego nie mogłem wymyśleć? Super, zauważyła że moje oczy zmieniają kolor. Teraz są żółto-kasztanowe ( zaniepokojenie-zakłopotanie ). - aha... czemu twoje oczy zmieniają kolor?- ale ci wikingowje są tępi, w taką wymówkę uwierzyła. Błagam, nawet Wym i Jot się na to już nie nabierają. Hmmm... co teraz wymyśleć ? -sam nie wiem. - no prawdę jej powiedziałem... na prawdę nie wiem. - dobra zaprowadzę cię do wioski, chodź za mną. - nie sądziłem że tak łatwo pójdzie. Moje oczy znów są zielone ( spokój ). Zaprowadziła mnie do wioski. Wszedliśmy do jednego z domów. Wtedy Astrid zawołała: - tato! Znalazłam jakiegoś dzieciaka w lesie! - sama wyglądasz na dzieciaka! Ciekawe kim jest jej ojciec. do pomieszczenia wszedł potężny, rudy mężczyzna. Wtedy zaczęła się rozmowa: - kim jesteś ? Skąd pochodzisz ? Gdzie są twoi rodzice? Jak się znalazłeś na tej wyspie ? -jestem czkawka, wędruję po wielu wyspach, moja łódź rozbiła się na tej wyspie... moi rodzice nie żyją - ostatnie słowa powiedziałem ciszej i z udawanym smutkiem, tak dla efektu. - to smutne... ale witaj na Berk ! - oni wiedzą co to smutek ? A to mi niespodzianka. Niespodziewałem się. - oprowadzę go po wyspie tato. - dobrze. Zaczęła mnie oprowadzać, i pokazała mi pozostałych wikingów w jej wieku. Okazało się, że w porównniu z tymi idiotami, jest całkiem mądra. - ej zdehlak, może chcesz z nami płynąć zbadać nowe wyspy ? - oberwał od Astrid, to był idiota nr. 1 czyli Sączysmark. Zdehlak ? Jak on śmie ! Gdyby tylko wiedział kim jestem... - chcę płynąć. - uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a oczy zrobiły się niebieskie ( rodość ). - dobra, skoro mamy już pełen skład, to jutro rano wyruszamy. - no nareszcie coś na co czekałem, słowo ,, wyruszamy". Całą noc rozmyślałem, co może się wydarzyć rano. Lecz tego co się stanie, nikt by nie przewidział. Rozdział 2 wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Tego ranka wstałem o 6:00. W oknie stał mój zwiadowca zmiennoskrzydły Emet. - co tam u ciebie Emet ? - moje oczy były zielono-niebieskie ( spokój-radość ) - władco, z tego co wiem, będziecie płynąć na wyspę, na której wiesz sam co się stało... nie ma tam ani jednego smoka. - płyniemy na wyspę gdzie zmarła Czerwona Śmierć, i Oszołomostrach. Nie wiem co mnie tam czeka... - dobrze, będę na siebie uwarzał. Teraz leć, bo jeszcze cię zobaczą - Emet odleciał w samą porę, ponieważ po chwili w drzwiach stała Astrid. - ubieraj się, zaraz po śniadaniu płyniemy. - czasami naprawdę żałuję, że nie wiedzą kim jestem. Gdy tylko wyszła ubrałem się szybko i zeszłem na śniadanie. Ojciec dziewczyny miło mnie powitał, natomiast Astrid, wyglądała jakby dostała dwu miesięczny szlaban na wychodzenie z domu. Gdy wszyscy zjedli, Stoik ( tak nazywał się ojciec Astrid ) powiedział : - choćmy na statek, pewnie już na nas czekają. - dobra, hyba wezmę kogoś do pomocy ? Hmm może Wichurę ? Nie, nie wezmę nikogo. Jeszcze wkurzą któregoś z moich poddanych, ten zmieni się w smoka i ih pozabija... albo się zapomni i nazwie mnie Władcą... Poszliśmy do portu gdzie czekał duży statek, na nim byli już wszyscy. Weszliśmy na pokład, po czym statek ruszył. Siedziałem w swojej kajucie, i rozmyślałem, co by tu porobić ? Jeszcze kilka godzin będziemy płynąć, zanim gdzjeć dotrzemy. Ja doleciał bym tam w kilka minut, ale byli ze mną wikingowie, a miałem zakończyć wojnę, a nie sprawić, żeby była neszcze bardziej zażarta. Sztbko znalazłem sobie zajęcie, gdyż usłyszałem że ktoś coś kuje w kuźni. Postanowiłem, że naprawię sobie chełm, ponieważ był bardzo popękany i zarysowany. W kuźni był blond włosy wiking, bez ręki i nogi. - czegoś potrzebujesz chłopcze ? - mógł bym skorzystać z kuźni ? - oby się zgodził, poza tym, jak się zgodzi, to będę musiał zdjąć chełm, a wtedy pojawi się mnóstwo pytań dotyczących blizn. - no pewnie. Zobaczmy jak sobie radzisz. - na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech który odwzajemniłem. Zdjąłem chełm, i zabrałem się do roboty. Oczywiście pojawiły się pytania ze strony wikinga. - skąd masz te blizny? Taki młody i już dwie na twarzy. - taaa czas trochę pokłamać. - przez smoki. Jedną zrobił koszmar ponocnik, a drugą nocna furia. - ciekawe czy znają gatunki smoków. Chyba tak, bo gdy powiedziałem ,, nocna furia ", prawie upóścił młot z ręki. - nocna furia ? Widziałeś nocną furię ? Jak wyglądała ? Była duża ? - no trochę duża 8 metrów długości, rozpiętość skrzydeł 14 metrów. Cała czarna i dwa zielone oczy. - rozmawialiśmy sobie bardzo długo, dowiedziałem się, że wiking ma na imię pyskacz, i jest kowalem na Berk. Zanim się obejrzałem, byliśmy już na zakazanej wyspie. Przynajmniej smoki tak ją nazywały. Na wyspie była wioska. Cała zniszczona, zainteresowała mnie twierdza. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zamurowało mnie. Wszędzie walały się kości wikingów, i pięć szkieletów smoków. Koszmar Ponocnik, odrazu go poznałem, matka Hakokła, Ognistaglizda( tak z książki ),. Tuż obok niej leżały spalone kości wikinga, natomiast ona miała topór, wbity w głowę. Była wspaniałą wojowniczką. Niedaleko leżał szkielet Sztorma, ojca wichury z gatunku śmiertnik zębacz. Wiking który obok niego leżał, był poprzebijany kolcami na wylot, natomiast sztorm, miał odciętą nogę. Był jednym z najszybszych i najlepszych zwiadowców. Dalej leżał dann i dinok ojcowie wyma i jota. Obok nich leżał porozrywany wiking. Dann i Dinok, mieli w sobie mnóstwo strzał, które były zatrute ( było czuć zapach trucizny ). Opowiadali świetne kawały, i wiedzieli gdzie są najlepsze ryby. Był tam też stone, ojciec sztukamięs. Obok niego leżał wiking, cały zgniecony. Stone miał w sobie z dziesięć mieczy. Był najszybszym gronkielem, jaki istniał. To co było na środku, wstrząsnęło mną. Na środku był szkielet nocnej furii. To był darkai, ojciec szczerbatka. Miał miecz wbity w serce, natomiast z wikinga został sam proch. Był jednym z najlepszyh wojowników jacykiedykolwiek istnieli. Podpaliłem twierdzę wiecznym ogniem, aby nikt więcej tego nie zobaczył. Tego co ja widziałem gdy miałem 2 latka. Jakaś kobieta przybiegła do ttwierdzy razem ze mną i wtedy oberwała plazmą, a ja zostałem sam, wtedy przygarneły mnie smoki. Rozdział 3 noc wyzwań Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach